Moments
by Ria Binger
Summary: Written for the 5 times community on livejournal. Series is called Four Moments that Hermione and Cedric shared, One they didn't. Hermione/Cedric pairing. 5 drabbles plus a bonus one
1. A Surprise Kiss

**A/N: Hey, Everyone. Here's a five drabble series I wrote. I'm part of a community called 5_times. It's basically where people can write about a pairng or a character and about five times they've done something….like five different times Angel kissed Buffy or Five places that Doctor Who never went to, etc. Cedric/Hermione were my claim so here's the finish product. There's also a bonus drabble at the end. I hope you guys like it.  
**

**Thanks to my beta, keelhaulrose for helping me with this.**

**As always I don't own Harry Potter.**

A Surprise Kiss

Hermione Granger was walking down the hall, heading to the Gryffindor common room. Her footsteps could be heard throughout Hogwarts as she stomped her way up the stairs. She had just found out that her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory was going to be in the Triwizard Tournament. Though she respected his decisions on things, this was one the time that she didn't want him to do as he wanted.

Though they had only just started dating a month ago, she had a really bad feeling, not about his decision, but about the Triwizard Tournament itself. While the Hufflepuffs were excited about his decision, Hermione refused to be excited about it.

If he wants to be part of this bloody Tournament, so be it. I can't stop that stubborn Hufflepuff, she thought as she finally got to the top of the stairs. Before she spoke the password to get inside, the Hufflepuff that was the cause of her bad mood came walking up behind her.

"Are you still mad at me? I can hear your footsteps down the corridor," Cedric asked, looking at the back of Hermione's head. She was refusing to turn around.

"Yes, I'm still bloody mad at you. I told you how I felt about this and you said you would take everything I told you into mind. Then I see you with your friends putting your name in the Goblet. It's like you ignored everything I ever told you about it. Don't ask for my opinion unless you are going to listen to me. I mean, what's the point of bloody as…." Before Hermione had a chance to finish her sentence, Cedric pulled her to him and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but the anger she had been feeling earlier seem to be swept as she kissed him back.

If kisses could talk, his was clearly telling her that not only that he was sorry but how much he cared about her.


	2. Her Defender

**A/N: As always, I don't Harry Potter. **

Her Defender

"What is handsome Cedric Diggory doing with a girl like her? She didn't even want him in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Yeah, Cho would look much better next to him. Not some bookworm."

Hermione tried her best to ignore the endless teasing that seemed to follow her as she walked to her next class. It seemed like everywhere she turned another group of girls either from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw were teasing her. It was beginning to get on her nerves.

"She's not even pretty."

That bloody does it, Hermione thought angrily, stopping in her tracks.

But before she had the chance to retort, someone wrapped their arms around her and said, "I prefer to have her right next to me and I happen to think she's very pretty. It's because of your teasing of other girls that I wouldn't give any of you, including Cho, the time of day."

Hermione looked up and smiled, recognizing Cedric's voice.

"Thank you for coming to my defense," Hermione said, as the girls left with a Humph!

"You're welcome, love. Besides I'm the only one who gets to tease you."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, looking at him, curiously.

"In the most loving way possible," he exclaimed, with that charming smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his response, smiling as she did.


	3. Breathless

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Breathless

Cedric paced in front of the doors of the Great Hall, waiting for Hermione. He hadn't seen her all day and it worried him to no end.

_What if she's sick?_ he thought, beginning to get even more worried.

Before he could make a decision on whether or not he should check on her, he heard a small gasp from behind him. He turned around to see what caused the gasp and was surprised by what he saw.

It was Hermione…_**his**_ Hermione looking absolutely stunning in the most beautiful gown. She spotted him in the crowd and blushed. She smiled at him as their eyes never left each other. In that moment, it was the only them as he walked up to her to greet her. He greeted her with a quick kiss on the lips and then reaching for her hand to hold.

If it was possible, Cedric fell even more deeply in love with her than before.


	4. What Falls From The Sky

**A/N: Just to let you guys know that there is a Japanese phrase in here. You will understand why I have it there in a later drabble. It's from one my favorite songs called 'Broken Wings' by Tomoko Tane. She's an awesome singer. It's also from one of my favorite animes…Trinity Blood.**

**But anyways, as always, I don't own Harry Potter. **

What Falls from the Sky

Hermione stood outside in the pouring rain, staring at the Black Lake. She was crying as she thought about her fight with Cedric. She had a really bad feeling about the Third Task and told Cedric about it. However, it seemed the pressure of the Tournament was finally getting to him. They fought about it to the point that Hermione ran away in tears.

How dare he ignore my feelings! All I wanted was for him to know how I felt, she thought as she sobbed. The tears on her face fell along with the rain.

Soon she heard the sounds of footsteps in the wet grass approaching her. She took a quick glance behind her and saw Cedric heading towards her. She stayed looking at the Lake, ignoring him when he stood next to her.

Neither of them said a word as they both looked at the lake.

Hermione was trying her best not to show him her tears, but after a several minutes of silence, he said, "Sorakara ochite kurunowa arewa amedawa nakute."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"It means 'what falls from the sky is not rain'. Your tears are falling along with the rain as if its crying with you. Look, I'm sorry, love. For making you cry. I just don't like it when we argue," Cedric said, turning to look at her.

"I don't either, but I would like you to consider my feelings. I love you, Cedric and I don't want to lose you," she replied, meeting his gaze.

"I love you, too, Hermione. Please don't cry anymore. I know you have a bad feeling about the Third Task but it shouldn't stop us from being together. Maybe the feeling will pass after tomorrow," he said, wiping away her tears.

"I hope you're right," she whispered, giving him a small smile.

Cedric continued to look into her eyes before pulling her face towards him.

He kissed her with such passion that Hermione forgot her bad feeling. They stayed in the falling rain, forgetting everything that was around them, never wanting to pull away from each other.


	5. Dread

**A/N: This is part of the reason why I wrote a bonus one. I didn't want to leave you guys with such a dark sad drabble. Even though the bonus one is sad too.**

**I don't Harry Potter**

Dread

Hermione waited anxiously for Cedric and Harry to be done with the Third Task. She hated the waiting part of the Tournament. It was as if it liked to tease her as she wondered if Harry and her Cedric were okay.

If it wasn't for Ron and Ginny, she would've gone mad with worry.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. They'll be okay," Ginny said.

"Yeah, you know how crazy Cedric is about you," Ron added, placing a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

All she could do was smile in response as she continued to stare at the open area.

Then in a flash, they heard a THUD!—and cheering soon followed.

Hermione sighed in relief until she heard Fleur scream.


	6. Falling

**A/N: Well, here's the bonus drabble. I really hope you guys liked these drabbles. **

**I don't Harry Potter.**

Falling

Hermione stood in front of a gravestone in the falling rain. She stared at it as tears fell off her face.

It had been only weeks since Cedric was killed, but for Hermione, it felt like a century. She missed her Hufflepuff so terribly that at times she didn't know how she got out of bed.

She would always remind herself of Harry and know he was the reason why. He became everything that she needed after Cedric died. He was her comfort and her shoulder. But he still couldn't replace the love that she had with Cedric.

She looked at the sky, letting the rain hit her face. She smiled softly remembering the last time she was standing in rain.

"I will always love you, Cedric Diggory." she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Sorakara ochite kurunowa arewa amedawa nakute."

(What falls from the sky is not rain.)


End file.
